assistant
by mochiizuki
Summary: Menjadi asisten dosen anatomi, tidak seindah kelihatanya. Future!fic. for #AnsatsuHallowenParty


**ASSISTANT**

* * *

.

.

.

 _Assassination Classroom © Matsui Yuusei_

 _Warnings: Maybe OOC. Future!fic. Apa itu Horor. Gak serem kayaknya._

 _For **#AnsatsuHallowenParty**_

.

.

.

* * *

"Takebayashi, ada kadaver baru yang datang, nanti kau yang mengurusnya, ya."

Penunjukkan sepihak dilayangkan pada pemuda berkacamata satu-satunya di sana.

Alias Takebayashi Koutarou.

Bukan tanpa alasan dia mendapatkan perintah seperti itu. Di usia dua puluh tahun lebih setengah bulan ini, dirinya sedang menempuh pendidikan dokter tahun ketiga di Universitas Tokyo. Punya pangkat lain selain mahasiswa biasa yaitu asisten dosen anatomi. Cukup bergengsi.

Dari luar.

Kenyataannya, hampir setiap hari ia bergelut dengan bau formalin dan bagian tubuh para _guru_ besar yang berjasa itu. Merapikannya agar setiap bagian organ tak terhalang oleh kulit dan terlihat jelas. Sekaligus menghafalkan setiap susunan otot dan tulang dalam bahasa latin agar terlihat tidak memalukan jika melaksanakan tugas mengajar untuk juniornya.

Benar-benar merepotkan.

"Aku sudah menyiapkannya jadi kau langsung saja bekerja," suara kakak kelasnya kembali terdengar. "Oh iya, ini pertama kali kita kedatangan yang cewek lho"

"Hm..." gumaman tanpa niat keluar dari bibir. Wanita tiga dimensi seksi yang masih hangat dan bernafas saja Takebayashi tak tertarik. Apalagi yang sudah tak bernyawa.

Bukannya tidak menghormati, tapi terkadang saat matanya pedih dan nafasnya sesak sesaat sebelum memakai perlindungan diri, ia merasa lebih baik jadi _hikki_ dan menikmati para gadis virtual mengenakan kostum dan mengucap mantra.

Mau beralasan apapun, titah sudah turun. Sang senior sudah pergi begitu selesai menyerahkan tanggung jawab lebih itu padanya. Membuatnya menjadi satu-satunya manusia hidup di sana.

Tanpa membuang waktu, ia mengambil peralatan bedah di lemari penyimpanan. Segera saja masuk ke ruangan sebelah tempat sang kadaver dibaringkan.

Masker dan _handscoon_ sudah terpasang sempurna. Kursi terdekat didorong menuju meja tempat ia harus melaksanakan tugasnya.

Suara _scapel_ dan _pinset_ beradu menemaninya melaksanakan tugas dengan hati-hati. Sedikit kesulitan karena ia harus melakukannya sendirian.

Mungkin karena terlalu fokus mengerjakan, Takebayashi merasa pekerjaannya kali ini selesai lebih cepat. Matanya bergerak mengamati untuk terakhir kali, mulai dari ujung kepala sampai kaki. Mencari apakah ada bagian yang terlewat.

Merasa sudah sempurna, ia membereskan dan mendorong meja—yang sebenarnya beroda itu—masuk ke ruang penyimpanan, mengecek temperatur dan membuang peralatan habis pakai ke tempat sampah terdekat. Sekaligus mencuci dan merapikan peralatan yang ia gunakan dan setelahnya kembali ke ruang asisten untuk sekedar bersandar.

Lirikan sepintas diarahkan ke jam dinding dekat lemari. Sudah jam sembilan malam lebih. Ia harus pulang sekarang kalau tak ingin terkunci di luar asrama.

Merasa agak malas untuk membereskan ruang. Takebayashi langsung mengepak barang dan mengunci ruang praktikum dari luar. Besok pagi saja ia akan datang lebih cepat. Toh, yang penting semua sudah bersih sebelum seniornya datang.

Butuh waktu sekitar setengah jam untuk berjalan menuju bangunan asrama yang ada di luar kompleks kampusnya. Ia menyapa petugas keamanan seperti biasa dan naik ke lantai tiga. Otomatis menuju ke pintu berhias nomor 301 berbahan logam.

Ia mengaduk kantong samping tasnya dan mengambil sekumpulan kunci dari sana. Memasukannya ke lubang kunci dan memutar kenop pintu perlahan.

Kegelapan menyambut saat pintu terbuka. Netranya menyipit dibalik kaca mata, mencari saklar di atas rak sepatu di lorong depan.

"Terasaka?" panggilnya.

Tidak ada jawaban.

Jemarinya menemukan tombol lampu. Membuat pandangannya menjadi terang.

Tak ada menemukan temannya itu dimanapun.

Aneh. Seharusnya Terasaka sudah pulang, mengingat jadwalnya hari ini tidak terlalu padat. Jam dinding menunjuk di angka sepuluh dan gerbang asrama akan ditutup setelah jam sebelas malam. Tadinya ia mengira teman sekamarnya itu sudah tidur. Ternyata asumsinya salah.

Tak perlu menunggu waktu lama untuk mencari jawaban. Sudut matanya melihat lampu menyala dari pintu kamar mandi yang setengah transparan. Ah, wajar saja panggilannya tadi tak terdengar. Rupanya Terasaka memutuskan untuk mandi. Tumben sekali.

Tapi, baguslah. Ada gunanya juga dia semingguan kemarin menceramahi mahasiswa jurusan ilmu politik itu soal kebiasaannya langsung tidur setelah pulang kuliah. Membuat hidungnya berjengit dengan bau keringat hasil seharian penuh kuliah.

Melempar tas di dekat kasur, Takebayashi melonggarkan bajunya dan berbaring. Menunggu sampai temannya itu selesai membersihkan diri.

Hanya saja, sudah lima belas menit berjalan, tak ada tanda-tanda Terasaka akan keluar dari kamar mandi.

Takebayashi mulai kesal. Apa pemuda itu tidak mendengarkannya soal berhemat air?

Tapi ...

Sepertinya dari tadi ia tak mendengar ada suara air dari sana. Padahal biasanya pintu tipis kamar mandi membuat bunyi _shower_ terdengar jelas.

Perasaan tak enak mulai merasukinya. Gerombolan kunci di meja menarik perhatiannya tiba-tiba.

Pupilnya membulat. Teringat akan fakta penting yang terlewat.

Ya, ia lupa.

Ia lupa kalau hari ini semua kunci kamar berada ditangannya dan Terasaka tidak mungkin bisa masuk tanpa itu.

Seluruh lampu di ruangan tiba-tiba saja mati bersamaan dengan penemuannya. Jantungnya seakan berhenti berdetak. Hawa ruangan terasa turun beberapa digit. Ia bisa saja menyalahkan sekering listrik putus atau ada pemadaman bergilir.

Tapi semua itu tidak mungkin.

Lampu kamar mandi tetap menyala.

Satu-satunya cahaya di tengah kegelapan.

Dan kali ini, Takebayashi memandangnya dalam prespektif berbeda.

Entah kebodohan macam apa yang menguasainya. Ia malah berjalan mendekat ke ruang bermasalah itu. Tubuhnya seolah bergerak sendiri. Sepertinya rasa penasaran lebih menguasai dibanding ketakutannya.

Tangannya kembali berurusan dengan kenop pintu. Hanya saja, kini genggaman tangannya lebih erat dan penuh kegugupan.

Daun pintu membuka cepat seperti menyergap.

Kosong.

Tidak ada siapapun.

Takebayashi belum sempat lega—

.

.

.

—karena ia bisa merasakan tepukan kecil di bahunya.

Menahan napas. Ia melirik pelan ke samping. Mendapati tangan berkeriput bertumpu di pundak kanannya.

Jelas bukan milik Terasaka.

Matanya terpejam cepat. Hatinya merapal setiap doa yang ia ketahui. Mendadak religius hanya untuk momen ini.

Sampai akhirnya, beban di pundaknya menghilang. Rasa lega membanjiri. Takebayashi mulai memberanikan diri untuk membuka mata. Memandang kembali ke ruang kamar mandi—

.

.

.

—yang sudah tidak kosong lagi.

Karena ada entitas lain di hadapannya saat ini.

Sosok berwajah serupa sang _guru_ di ruang praktikum tadi.

Tersenyum dengan ganjil.

.

.

.

.

.

.

" **Kenapa kau meninggalkanku sendirian?"**

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

 **END**

* * *

 _ **A/N:**_ _Diambil dari cerita kakak kelas yang demen berbagi pengalaman horor padahal gada yang minta. OTL. Buat ngerayain #AnsatsuHallowenParty punya Dori alias anclyne. Entah serem apa nggak. Hiks. Ampuni aku. ; v ; /_

 _Thanks for reading! :D_

 _p.s : saya nulis ending yang beneran(?) dibawah.  
_

v

v

* * *

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

— _ **BRAKKK!**_

Suara keras Takebayashi tergagap bangun. Bola mata bergerak liar ke seluruh ruangan. Jantung berdegup seperti derap kuda balap. Deru napas cepat membuat kepalanya sedikit pening. Tapi, masih mampu menangkap lokasi dimana ia sekarang berada.

Ruang asisten praktikum anatomi.

' _Mimpi? Semua itu hanya mimpi?'_

Pikirannya kalut. Matanya kemudian terfokus pada meja kayu yang sudah terbalik di hadapannya. Benda yang sepertinya bertanggung jawab mengeluarkannya dari teror malam itu.

Tak peduli. Takebayashi langsung membereskan barangnya, mengunci pintu ruangan, dan menjejakkan kaki bergantian secepat mungkin. Menjauh dari tempat dimana sosok dalam bunga tidurnya berada.

Atensinya teralih oleh getar ponsel di saku. Ia mengeluarkan alat komunikasi itu. Melihat nama Terasaka Ryouma di layar.

"Halo."

' _Kau ada dimana?!'_ suara Terasaka terdengar marah dari seberang telepon. _'Ini sudah jam sepuluh! Kunci kamar asrama di tanganmu semu! Aku tidak bisa masuk. Berikan aku alasan yang masuk akal atau ini jadi hari terakhir kita saling mengen—'_

"Aku punya alasan," potongnya pelan. Jemarinya masih gemetar.

' _Oh, ya?!'_

"Akan kuceritakan sekarang juga kalau kau mau," Takebayashi mulai bisa menguasai diri. "Tapi ..."

' _Apa?'_

"... jangan salahkan aku kalau kau minta pindah kamar besok."

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **HAPPY (?) END**


End file.
